Delirium
by HarIvy
Summary: En el siglo XXII los científicos han puesto cura a la pandemia que, durante siglos, asoló el planeta. Alfred F. Jones está emocionado. Por fin se curará de esa enfermedad llamada amor. USxUK Basado en el libro.
1. No ser nada y no amar nada, es lo mismo

**Parejas**: USUK, otras.

**Género**: Distopía, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, Family.

**Rating:** T

**Advertencias:** Este fic está totalmente basado y adaptado de una obra del mismo nombre. **_Delirium_**, de** Lauren Oliver**. Aunque he cambiado bastantes cosas, hay partes que son bastante literales en cuanto a la narración. Espero que Alfred no haya quedado muy Ooc, pero al ser mucha narración lo veo raro xD Lo mismo con Matthew, pero con él es aposta por el tema del que trata. En fin, simplemente, me pareció una historia de amor muy interesante en la que plasmar nuestra amada pareja :3

**Disclaimer: _Hetalia_** ni _**Delirium**_ me pertenecen, ambos son propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

* * *

><p><em>I'm in chains<em>

_The future remains the same_

_Just struggles and strains_  
><em>Trying to keep the gains<em>

_A hard rain's gonna fall_  
><em>I'll take your glory<em>  
><em>I'll take it all<em>  
><em>I'll take your territory<em>

_Delirious_  
><em>I'n delirium<em>  
><em>I'll find that equilibrium<em>

**_Equilibrium/Blue foundation_**

Abrí los ojos, cegándome de inmediato por las tempranas luces del amanecer que se filtraban por las rejillas de las persianas. Parpadeé varias veces hasta acostumbrarme al fulgor de la habitación y me reincorporé lentamente en la cama hasta acabar con la espalda pegada al cabecero.

Hoy era el día. El día de la evaluación.

Matthew estaba de pie enfrente mía y me miraba fijamente, con una expresión vacía y ausente.

Claro, ya hacía tres meses que él se había sometido a la intervención.

Hace setenta y dos años que el gobierno de Estados Unidos calificó el amor como una enfermedad y hace cincuenta y uno que los científicos encontraron una forma de curarla. A casi todos los miembros de mi familia se les había efectuado ya la intervención. Es por eso que Matthew está libre de la enfermedad. La cura es tan efectiva que dice que ni siquiera puede recordar los síntomas.

Mucha gente teme la intervención. A mí no me da miedo. Primero, porque soy un hero, y un hero no debe de temer a nada, y mucho menos a algo que hacen por nuestra seguridad. Segundo, porque no me gusta sentir constantemente la enfermedad en mis venas.

Mi intervención es el 5 de julio. El día después de mi cumpleaños y de la independencia de nuestra nación. Estoy muy orgulloso de haber nacido en un día como ese.

Después de la intervención seré feliz y estaré a salvo. Los evaluadores me emparejaran con una chica, con la que me casaré en poco tiempo y formaremos una familia. Cuando era pequeño, solía fantasear con las chicas que me asignarían, bellas actrices que aparecían en televisión. Ahora, sólo anhelo que ocurra la operación y así estar tranquilo y libre de dolor.

La intervención se realiza cuando tienes 18 años, sino puede afectar al cerebro y ocasionar lesiones y cosas peores. Respecto a la enfermedad, en el colegio siempre nos han enseñado que en tiempos oscuros la gente no sabía del riesgo que conllevaba enamorarse, incluso ansiaban estarlo. Por suerte, nuestros científicos se dieron cuenta y han conseguido salvarnos antes de que este mal siguiera asolando a la sociedad. Actualmente la enfermedad se conoce como _Deliria nervosa de amor._

Matthew se dirige hacia la ventana y sube la persiana de un tirón, lo que rompe mi hilo de pensamientos. Lo observo de arriba abajo y me levanto de un salto de la cama.

-_Good morning_ Mattie! –sonrió ampliamente de forma natural, aunque sienta mi estómago revolverse ante los nervios.

Mattie se gira lentamente y vuelve a mirarme con sus ojos inexpresivos. Matthew siempre había sido un chico tímido, de los que se mantienen al margen, pero todo eso había cambiado desde la operación. Ahora simplemente parecía frío. Frío y mucho más seguro que antes. Tenía que reconocer que echaba de menos ciertas cosas de él, como esa sonrisa avergonzada que solía esbozar en su rostro, idéntico al mío.

Pero ahora estaba feliz. Y yo pronto lo estaría igual que él.

-_Good morning._

Dejó salir vagamente las palabras y se quedó mirando hacia un punto fijo de la habitación mientras yo cogía de la silla la camisa y los pantalones que debía vestir hoy.

Nunca vestía con camisas. Era una vestimenta demasiado formal para alguien como yo. Pero todos habían insistido en que hoy debía llevar algo más formal para la evaluación.

La evaluación era necesaria para que pudieran emparejarnos. Debía someterme a varias preguntas sobre mis gustos y mi personalidad. Había estado repitiendo cada día todo lo que debía contestar. Me lo había aprendido de memoria.

Matthew siguió mirando hacia algún lugar mientras me cambiaba.

-¿Estás nervioso? –Murmuró entre dientes.

-Nop. ¡Esto no será nada! ¡He pasado por cosas peores! ¡Hahaha! -le guiñé rápidamente un ojo y volví a sentir una punzada en mi estómago ante los nervios. Mentía. Estaba tan nervioso que noté el tono ahogado de mi risa.

-¿Te lo sabes?

Fue al grano. Se refería a lo que debía contestar. Asentí volviendo a dibujar una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y reprimiendo una fuerte carcajada. Cuando estaba nervioso me daba la risa tonta. Una risilla estúpida y nerviosa que me delataría.

-¿Me estás escuchando?

Mattie intentó que su voz sonara firme, pero eso no lo consiguió ni tras la intervención. Asentí de nuevo y lo miré a la vez que me abrochaba con torpeza los botones de la camisa.

-Azul. El azul es mi color favorito porque representa la estabilidad, la tranquilidad y la calma. –Sabía que contestar con rojo o negro podía hacerme bajar puntos ante los evaluadores.

Asiente lentamente y me mira de reojo.

-¿Y lo que te gusta hacer en tu tiempo libre?

Suspiro ante la insistencia y muevo nerviosamente mi pie derecho, dando pequeños golpes en el suelo.

-Me gusta salir con mis amigos y pasear por el parque. Me interesa mucho la psicología porque nos ayuda a conocer mejor a las personas. También me interesa la historia para poder aprender de los errores del pasado y no volver a cometerlos. Pero sobre todo, me encantan los niños.

Digo eso último con una sonrisa forzada. Absolutamente todo era mentira. Pero era lo correcto. Si lo hacía bien, ganaría puntos y me emparejarían con una buena chica.

Mattie vuelve a asentir y sonríe muy levemente.

-Lo harás bien.

Antes de que pudiera contestar algo, Peter entró por la puerta y se nos quedó mirando.

-_Good mornin_g Peter!

Lo saludé con entusiasmo volviendo a sonreír de forma natural. El pequeño se lanzó a mis brazos y lo estrujé fuertemente contra mi pecho. Pude notar que la mirada inexpresiva de Mattie reflejaba cierta molestia ante la muestra de cariño. No estaba bien visto tanta efusividad.

-¡Hahaha! –rió imitando mi forma de hacerlo, lo que me llenó de orgullo-. ¿Qué, listo para la última prueba antes de que te corten la mitad del cerebro?

-Retira lo que has dicho. –lo cortó secamente Mattie.

Ambos lo ignoramos. Miré a Peter sonriente y le revolví el pelo. Mi hermano pequeño apenas tenía doce años, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de la gente, él me importaba. Y aunque a veces dijera tonterías, era todo un _little_ hero.

-¡Hahaha! ¡El hero siempre está listo para cualquier cosa!

-¡Hahaha! ¡Y su fiel ayudante lo ayudará en lo que necesite!

Disolvió el abrazo y me dio un apretón en la mano, sonriendo animado. Matthew había fruncido ligeramente el ceño.

-Tienes que desayunar, Alfred. –Volvió a intervenir.

-Ugh…No tengo hambre.

Estaba siendo sincero. Ni Peter ni Matthew parecieron creérselo puesto que yo no era especialmente conocido por tener poco apetito.

-La tía Madison quiere que desayunes.

Vivíamos con nuestra "madre" adoptiva, a la que nos referíamos como tía. A mí no me caía nada bien. Nos la asignaron tras la muerte de nuestros padres. Yo sólo tenía 8 años.

-¡Un hero necesita estar fuerte! –Peter apretó con más fuerza mi mano y eso, al contrario que lo que la tía y Matthew dijeran, me animó al completo.

-¡Hahaha! ¡Tienes razón Peter! ¡Como hero que soy, debo de estar fuerte y lleno de energía para un día tan importante como este! –grité a pleno pulmón y mi otro hermano se tapó los oídos.

Las risas se intensificaron y salimos del dormitorio. Bajamos las escaleras y nos sentamos en la mesa del salón, donde la tía ya había servido el desayuno. El tío ya se había ido a trabajar.

Mi desayuno fue rápido, pero al menos conseguí tragarme un bol entero de cereales. Esperaba no tener que vomitarlos después. La conversación fue monótona y aburrida, como todas las mañanas. Pero por una parte, me alegraba de que no me atosigaran a preguntas que sólo lograrían ponerme aún más nervioso.

Finalmente, salimos a la calle Matthew, Peter y yo. Ambos habían decidido tomarse el día libre y acompañarme a los laboratorios para la evaluación. Mattie debería estar preparando su boda que apenas sería en unas tres semanas, y Peter debería estar en el colegio.

A pesar de estar todavía en marzo, hacía bastante calor. Me sequé el sudor de la frente y respiré profundamente al sentir los acelerados latidos de mi corazón. Odiaba eso.

El camino se me hizo largo y fatigoso. Mi hermano-que-no-quería-ser-un-hero estuvo la mayor parte del camino en silencio, dejando escapar varios suspiros cada vez que nos escuchaba a Peter y a mí reír.

-¿Por qué ahora hay tan pocos coches? –Preguntó de repente Peter.

-El petróleo está rigurosamente controlado y es muy caro. Casi nadie tiene coches hoy en día, es preferible moverse a pie, en transporte público o bicicleta.

Peter asiente, pero no parece muy convencido ante la contestación de Matthew. En los libros de historia solían aparecer elegantes vehículos de alta tecnología, por eso era comprensible preguntarse porque tal avance no se veía actualmente.

Pronto llegamos a los laboratorios. Dos largas colas se extendían ante nuestros ojos: Una para chicos y otra para chicas. Nos colocamos en la de chicos e intento mirar la entrada de los laboratorios, aunque desde ahí resulte imposible.

Busco a alguien conocido entre la gente, pero centro mi atención en escuchar a dos chicos de la cola que hablabann de una chica que se tiró desde la azotea del edificio para no someterse a la intervención. Casi me quedo sin respiración.

-¿Alfred, estás bien? –Peter tira de la manga de mi camisa y me mira preocupado.

-¿Eh? ¡Hahaha! _Of course!_

Vuelvo a esbozar mi sonrisa habitual y el pequeño se calma y asiente, pero en mi interior siente unas increíbles náuseas. Mattie nos mira con una expresión indescifrable y abre la boca para decir algo.

-¿Te has repasado el_ Manual de FSS_?

El _Manual de FSS_, como solemos llamarlo, Es el _Manual de felicidad, salud y seguridad._ Un manual sobre normas, seguridad, matrimonio y todo ese rollo que regalan a cada ciudadano de Estados Unidos antes de la intervención. No me lo he leído nunca. Sólo le había echado algún que otro vistazo por encima, pero aun así, asentí.

Pareció que iba a decir algo más pero Peter lo interrumpió. Me abrazó con fuerza y se puso de puntillas para susurrarme algo al oído.

-No lo hagas.

-_What?_ –abrí los ojos, no entendía lo que intentaba decirme.

-No te examines. No te operes. No cambies.

Hice un esfuerzo sobrehumano por no echarme a temblar, pero abrí los ojos de sorpresa y Matthew arqueó una ceja. Intenté tragar saliva, pero mi garganta estaba totalmente seca.

-Si…Si quisieran que fuéramos felices nos darían la posibilidad de elegir.

Volvió a hablar y su voz apenas sonó clara, pero sus palabras me zumbaban en los oídos. Apenas podía pensar. Me separé lentamente de él y me quedé mirando unos momentos hacia el frente, meditando mi respuesta mientras trataba de frenar el ataque de pánico del que había sido preso.

-Nos dan la posibilidad de elegir… -murmuré al rato mirando a Peter y sonreí levemente. El pequeño no dijo nada y Matthew volvió a mirarnos con interés, pero de nuevo, lo ignoramos.

De todas formas, no mentía. Una vez pasadas las evaluaciones, los evaluadores elaboraban una lista con cuatro o cinco candidatas aprobadas y se nos permitía escoger entre ellas. En general todos se quedaban contentos con sus opciones.

Los minutos fueron pasando hasta que finalmente llegó mi turno. Me temblaban las rodillas y las palabras de Peter aún revoloteaban por mi mente. Sabía que la gente vivía tranquila tras la operación, pero nunca se me había pasado por la cabeza que yo mismo podía cambiar tras ella. Andando lentamente hago ademán de entrar en el edificio, pero Peter vuelve a coger un pliegue de mi camiseta y se acerca para susurrarme algo de nuevo.

-Ya sabes que no puedes ser feliz a menos que seas desgraciado alguna vez ¿verdad? –su voz suena áspera, como si fuera a echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, una enfermera me coge del brazo y me arrastra hacia dentro de los laboratorios.

Cuando entro en la sala de espera la enfermera ya se ha ido. En la sala hay algunos chicos. Me fijo en el color blanco de las paredes, cualquier cosa con tal de no pensar por mí mismo. La enfermera vuelve y me entrega una tablilla y un bolígrafo para que ponga mis datos. La cojo y garabateo mi nombre y demás información que me pide. No pienso. Actúo como debo actuar.

-¿Alfred F. Jones? –pregunta una vez que termino.

-_Yeah_. –se me seca la boca y recuerdo que los evaluadores esperan cierto nivel de formalidad-. Sí, soy yo.

-Acompáñame.

La enfermera señala uno de los pasillos y me dejo guiar por el sonido de sus tacones contra el linóleo. Todo a mi alrededor es blanco. Me siento mareado y me llevo las manos al estómago para no acabar vomitando allí mismo. "_Todo esto acabará pronto" "Eres un hero, puedes hacerlo"_ me repito mentalmente para darme ánimos.

El pasillo parece prolongarse hasta el infinito. Una puerta se abre y aparece un chico con la cara roja y los ojos hinchados. Obviamente, ha estado llorando. No puedo evitar que me dé pena.

De repente me imagino corriendo por los pasillos, dando patadas a todas las puertas y destruyendo todo. Y las palabras de Peter vuelven inevitablemente a mi mente: _"No cambies. Nos darían la posibilidad de elegir. No puedes ser feliz a menos que seas desgraciado alguna vez"_

-Por aquí –la enfermera se detiene ante una puerta, idéntica a las demás-. por favor, ponte el camisón que se te ha proporcionado. Puedes tomarte un momento para beber agua y meditar –sonríe forzadamente-. Cuando estés listo entra por la puerta azul. Los evaluadores te estarán esperando en el laboratorio.

Asiento lentamente y entro en lo que parece una antesala pequeña. Tan blanca y reluciente como los pasillos. Todo huele a antiséptico. Me siento muy solo rodeado por estas paredes que amortiguan todos los sonidos, aislado del sol y del viento y del calor: todo perfecto y antinatural.

Me cambio temblando. El aire acondicionado hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina. _"Eres un hero. Puedes hacerlo"_ me repito y una vez que estoy listo entro por la puerta azul.

En el laboratorio hay aún más luz. Entrecierro los ojos y retrocedo ante el brillo deslumbrante. Los evaluadores parecen cuatro sombras, sentados frente a mí en una mesa baja y larga. La sala es muy amplia y está totalmente despejada. Miró hacia el techo y ahogó un gritito al ver que se encuentra al menos a diez metros.

Entonces me quedo con la mente en blanco. No recuerdo lo que debo hacer, ni lo que debo decir.

-¿Tienes los formularios? –dice uno de los evaluadores.

-Eh…sí.

Me acerco sintiendo que el aire se ha vuelto sólido. Cuando me encuentro a un metro de la mesa distingo que son tres hombres y una mujer. La tablilla pasa por los ojos de los cuatro y me abrazo a mí mismo, sintiendo como la ansiedad vuelve a apretarme el estómago.

-¿Alfred F. Jones?

-Sí, soy yo.

-¿Por qué no comienzas contándonos algo sobre ti?

Un evaluador con gafas se inclina hacia delante y extiende las manos sonriendo. El reflejo de sus gafas hace imposible verle los ojos.

Me lanzo con el discurso que he preparado sobre la psicología y la historia. Los evaluadores asienten y sonríen, tomando nota. Ni siquiera sé lo que estoy diciendo, pero debo de estar haciéndolo bien.

Y entonces recuerdo las palabras de Peter. Mi corazón se dispara y deseo gritar y llorar, pero la evaluadora me tiende un vaso de agua y bebo todo de un solo buche.

-Bueno, ahora vamos a hacerte unas preguntas, Alfred.

Los evaluadores siguen sonrientes, como si yo fuera un niño pequeño que ha conseguido formar un puzzle correctamente.

-Dinos algunos de tus libros preferidos. –Dice otro evaluador.

_-Guerra, paz e interferencia,_ de Christopher Malley y_ Romeo y Julieta_, de William Shakespeare.

Dolor. Todo lo que siento en ese momento es un profundo dolor muy dentro de mí, que me trae de vuelta imágenes que desearía poder borrar y recuerdos que querría poder olvidar. Matthew estaba llorando. Lloraba y se abrazaba a su oso de peluche, _Kumajirou_ lo llamaba. Nosotros éramos pequeños.

-¿Y por qué te gusta? –Frena mis pensamientos una de las voces de los evaluadores.

_"Da miedo"_ se supone que debería decir. Es una historia de lectura obligada en los colegios, que nos advierte de los peligros de la _Deliria_. Pero no puedo decirlo. Las palabras se quedan pegadas a mi garganta. En ese momento sólo puedo oír un murmullo lejano.

-Es bello.

Las cuatro cabezas se alzan bruscamente para mirarme.

-¿Bello?

Uno de los evaluadores frunce el ceño y me doy cuenta del error que he cometido. Intento pensar con claridad pero mi mente está ocupada por el ruido de fondo, que a cada momento se hace más fuerte.

-Lo que quiero decir es que…tiene algo muy triste…

No sé lo que digo. Siento como me voy hundiendo.

-Continuemos. –Interrumpe un evaluador con voz fría.- Algo sencillo: tu color favorito, por ejemplo.

-Rojo.

-¿Rojo? –farfulla uno de los evaluadores.

Quiero cambiar mis respuestas, pero no puedo pensar de forma racional. Estoy acabado y lo sé. Sigo sin poder pensar ante el ruido que cada vez se hace mucho más fuerte. Así que tartamudeó una explicación.

-_Well_, n-no rojo exactamente…Sino el color del cielo al atardecer…Ese color rojizo que marca el final de un día…es anaranjado. M-me gusta porque…

Pero ya no me escuchan. Están mirando detrás de mí con expresión confundida. Y entonces se eleva el extraño ruido y se escuchan gritos. No eran imaginaciones mías. Distingo otro sonido más, una especie de bramido.

-_What the fuck?_ –Otro de los evaluadores se levanta de un salto.

En ese instante la puerta se abre de par en par y entra un torbellino de vacas al laboratorio. Vacas de verdad. De repente me doy cuenta de que estoy siendo embestido por una manada de animales muy asustados y pesados que están a punto de derribarme. Echó a correr y me escondo tras la mesa de evaluaciones protegido de los animales. Alzo la cabeza y los evaluadores se suben a la mesa, mientras las vacas nos rodean.

Me fijo en que algunas de las vacas tienen pelucas que le cuelgan de las cabezas, y otras llevan camisones iguales que el mío. Por un momento siento que estoy en un sueño. Pero enseguida noto que las vacas llevan algo en los costados: NO CURA. MATA. Las palabras están escritas encima del nítido número que identifica a los animales.

Siento un escalofrío y me doy cuenta de lo que pasa. Los inválidos, la gente que vive en la Tierra Salvaje, el terreno no regulado. Cada uno o dos años entran a Portland y forman algún tipo de protesta de este estilo. La gente de la Tierra Salvaje no ve el amor como una enfermedad y considera la cura una mutilación cruel. De ahí el eslogan de las vacas.

Las vacas están vestidas como nosotros, como si fuéramos un puñado de reses.

Los animales se van calmando poco a poco y dejan de embestir. Una de las vacas se apodera de unas hojas de papel y las rompe con los dientes. Las notas de mi evaluación.

Y es entonces cuando lo oigo. Por encima de todo el ruido, percibo una risa baja, breve y musical que viene de arriba.

Hay un chico en la puerta que mira riendo el caos a nuestros pies.

En cuanto alzo la vista sus ojos se clavan en mí. Me quedo sin aire y el mundo entero se congela durante un instante.

Su cabello es castaño dorado, como las hojas en otoño. Y sus ojos son verdes y brillantes como dos esmeraldas. En cuanto lo veo sé que es uno de los responsables de lo ocurrido. Sé que viene de la Tierra Salvaje, sé que es un inválido y un temblor se apodera de mí. Abro la boca para decir algo y él mueve la cabeza ligerísimamente en un gesto de negación. Y entonces hace algo totalmente impensable.

Me guiña un ojo.

Por fin salta la alarma. Suena tan fuerte que he de taparme los oídos. Y cuando alzo de nuevo la mirada ya no está.

* * *

><p>Bien...Sí, Peter es hermano de Alfred porque necesitaba personajes xD Los tíos son personajes basados en los del libro. Y por supuesto, recomiendo este libro sin duda, de los mejores que he leído últimamente.<p>

Espero que os haya gustado! **Por cada review Iggy le guiña un ojo a Alfred~ 8D Si es que a alguien le gustó esto xD**

**Por otro lado, pronto seguiremos con los Hetacuentos xD**


	2. Sólo se vive el tiempo en que se ama

Hola de nuevo! 8D Gracias a todos los que habéis leído hasta aquí, así como por los reviews, favoritos y demás. Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero estoy de exámenes x.x En fin, de nuevo, este capítulo se me hace bastante raro, ya que aún no hay mucha acción.

Me estoy tomando la libertad de cambiar algunas cosas de la trama para encajarla con Hetalia. Espero que a ningún lector de Delirium le moleste. ^^u

Espero que os guste~! :3

* * *

><p><em>No expression, no expression<br>Hide my head I want to drown my sorrow  
>No tomorrow, no tomorrow<em>

_And I find it kind of funny  
>I find it kind of sad<br>The dreams in which I'm dying  
>Are the best I've ever had<br>I find it hard to tell you  
>'I find it hard to take<br>When people run in circles  
>It's a very, very<br>Mad World _

**_Gary Jules/Mad World_**

Aquella noche tuve una pesadilla. Volaba por el cielo como un hero, al igual que muestran en esas películas que tanto me gustan. Me movía con agilidad entre las esponjosas y grandes nubes, como si mi propio cuerpo fuera suficiente para traspasarlas. Debajo de mí podía ver una diminuta Portland. La gente parecían hormigas desde ahí arriba. Reía. Me sentía especial y poderoso.

De repente pude contemplar el océano. Volé con más rapidez pensando en sobrevolarlo e ir lejos, muy lejos, pero entonces chocaba con un muro invisible. El golpe era tan fuerte que caía al suelo y todo se volvía negro.

Cuando abrí los ojos lo primero que vi encima fue la figura de Peter. Ahogué un grito.

-_Take it easy!_ ¡Sólo soy yo! –Sonrió ampliamente y se apartó de encima, quedando en pie al lado de la cama.

-Ugh…_Good morning –_me llevé una mano a la cabeza. Me daba tantas vueltas que pensé que iba a caerme aunque estuviera tumbado.

-_Good morning! _Siento haberte despertado tan pronto, pero tienes visita.

-¿Visita?

Eso me pilló por sorpresa. Por supuesto, el hero era muy popular en el instituto, pero era extraño recibir visita tan temprano. Me levanté de un salto y arqueé las cejas con curiosidad.

-Buenos días…Alfred-san

Kiku entró por la puerta de la habitación, esbozando una leve sonrisa como venía siendo habitual en él: Mi mejor amigo.

Los padres de Kiku se trasladaron a Estados Unidos hace bastantes años. El gobierno de nuestro país proclamó la cura de la enfermedad con fervor al mundo, puesto que, solo deseaba la salvación de todos y crear una sociedad ideal en la que los ciudadanos estuviéramos unidos y nos sintiéramos felices. Pero no todos parecieron agradados con la noticia. De hecho, no tenemos información de lo que pasó en el resto de la tierra. Lo único que podemos afirmar es lo que ocurrió en Estados Unidos: Se cerraron las fronteras y se aprobaron una serie de comunidades en las que los habitantes de los USA teníamos que vivir, por lo tanto, las personas que vivían en otras zonas estaban obligados a trasladarse a ellas. Pero no todos quisieron.

¿Qué pasó entonces? Los Estados Unidos seguían en peligro y no podíamos correr ese riesgo, así que se llevó a cabo _La Gran Desinfección, _o lo que es lo mismo: _La Gran Campaña de Bombardeo. _Duró menos de un mes y todos los espacios quedaron libres de la enfermedad. Y de los inválidos.

Desde entonces, los territorios no remunerados son conocidos como la Tierra Salvaje. Aun así, se supone que debemos "ignorar" su existencia. En los libros de historia nos dejan claro que todos los inválidos desaparecieron.

Pero nuestro gobierno no nos ha dado información de lo que sucedió en el resto del mundo. Actualmente no sabemos nada de ellos. No comerciamos, no hay guerras, todo es mejor. ¿Quizás _la Gran Desinfección_ se llevó a cabo también fuera de los Estados Unidos? Tal vez. De hecho, deseo que haya sido así.

Pudimos ser el hero del mundo. Pero esa panda de idiotas se sentían mejor con la enfermedad, respirándola, transmitiéndosela los unos a los otros y realizando cosas antinaturales. Me dan náuseas con tan solo pensarlo.

Queríamos su felicidad. Les dimos una oportunidad de formar una sociedad ideal y la rechazaron. Que se mueran.

-¿Alfred-san…?

Kiku dio un par de pasos hacia mí y volví a prestarle atención. El _"-san" _que añadía a mi nombre era una señal de respeto en un antiguo idioma según me contó una vez. Aunque eso era un secreto. El único idioma aprobado y que debíamos conocer era el inglés.

-_Hey, what's up?_ –Aunque dibujé una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro, el hero seguía dormido. Bostecé y mi visita ahogó una breve risilla.

-Bien…Hace un buen día.

Efectivamente, el sol entraba en su totalidad al cuarto y yo casi estaba sudando. Incluso en primavera el tiempo en Portland era muy bueno.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí tan…pronto? -Murmuré mirando el reloj digital de la mesa que marcaba las 11:37 am. Demasiado pronto para levantarse estando de vacaciones, ya habíamos terminado el instituto aunque aún fuera marzo. Además, era sábado.

-Bueno… Estaba preocupado por usted –dijo sonrojándose levemente ante su timidez- por lo ocurrido ayer.

-¿…? _…What?_

No tenía ni idea de lo que me estaba hablando. _Fuck_, acababa de despertarme. Se me debió de quedar tal cara de idiota que hasta escuché a Peter soltar una risotada, el cuál se había tumbado en mi cama y se agarraba de las piernas, balanceándose.

Kiku extendió ante mí un periódico enrollado y señaló la portada. En la imagen principal aparecían varias enfermeras que parecían huir de un grupo de reses. Apartó el periódico y se dispuso a leer el titular.

-"_Un camión de ganado destinado al matadero se confunde con un cargamento de productos farmacéuticos" _–hizo una pausa.- Sucedió en los laboratorios. Ayer fue su evaluación, ¿verdad?

Sus profundos ojos negros clavados en los míos fueron como un fuerte latigazo en la cara que me hicieron recordar todo lo que pasó ayer: Mi evaluación, mis respuestas tontas, las vacas…

-Fueron los inválidos. –Afirma seguro. A Kiku y a mí nos encantaba resolver misterios e investigar sucesos extraños. Pero esta vez no podía decir nada. Incluso creo que palidecí.- Alfred-san, ¿se encuentra bien?

-¿Eh? ¡C-claro! ¡Haha-!

Volví a esbozar una de mis heroicas y amplias sonrisas, pero la alegría no me llegó a los ojos y la risa se me quebró.

De algún modo, los recuerdos se agolpaban en mi cabeza como si se hubiera tratado realmente de un sueño. Nada parecía real. Pero lo había sido.

Y no era necesario decir que Kiku llevaba razón. La versión oficial de los medios era tan absurda que ni yo me la creería. Aunque debamos fingir que la Tierra Salvaje y la gente que vive allí no existen, era un secreto a gritos que los accidentes como los de ayer se trataban de las protestas de los inválidos.

Entonces la imagen del chico de ayer me sobrevino. En aquel caos, su risa era como la música del cielo para los oídos, y sus chispeantes e intensos ojos verdes eran lo más vivo que había en ese momento en los laboratorios. Más vivo que las enfermeras, que los evaluadores y los evaluados, que las vacas. Que cada persona que estaba allí.

Más vivo que yo.

-Quiero dar un paseo –digo antes de que Kiku diga nada y más perturbadores pensamientos se hagan con mi mente-. ¡Hahaha! ¡Voy a ducharme y salimos enseguida!

Y salgo corriendo de allí, dando por zanjada la conversación.

A veces siento que hay dos yoes situados directamente uno encima del otro: el yo superficial, que asiente cuando se supone que debe asentir y dice lo que debe decir; y otro, más profundo, la parte que se preocupa y sueña y dice: "Rojo".

Casi siempre funcionan de forma sincronizada, pero a veces noto que se comportan como dos personas distintas. Hace poco se lo conté a Mattie. Él se limitó a sonreír y me dijo que todo iría mejor tras la intervención, cada día sería tan fácil como coser y cantar.

Me relajo al sentir las gotas de agua tibia deslizarse sobre mi piel, pero a la vez siento cierto sofoco ante el calor. El baño se llena de vapor rápidamente, y cuando salgo de la ducha he de pasar la mano por el espejo para librarme del vaho y poder mirarme. Tengo dos grandes surcos morados bajo mis ojos. Juraría que había dormido bien, pero recientemente las ojeras se han convertido en una señal muy común en mi rostro.

Cuando termino y me arreglo, Kiku y yo salimos y vamos a una cafetería en _Commercial Street_ para que yo pueda desayunar, puesto que mis ganas de hacerlo en casa eran nulas.

Por un momento olvidamos todo lo que tiene que ver con las intervenciones y hablamos de los cotilleos del instituto. Apenas estamos en contacto con los demás, pero Kiku es bueno averiguando cosas. Me cuenta que uno de los chicos ha sido encontrado en el parque _Deering Oaks_ después del toque de queda. Con una chica.

Es normal oír rumores similares sobre muchos chicos y chicas. Bastantes veces lo ocurrido es tan sólo tratado como un error y les ponen una advertencia. Es biológico cometer errores. Pero en el caso de que se muestren síntomas de _deliria _la intervención es adelantada.

-¿No es peligroso? –le pregunto a Kiku, mientras doy un bocado a mi tercer donut-. ¿Qué pasa con los efectos secundarios?

Hay muchas razones por las que los menores de dieciocho años no pueden ser intervenidos, pero la más poderosa es que no parece funcionar igual de bien. En los peores casos ocurren todo tipo de problemas. Los especialistas manejan la hipótesis de que el cerebro aún está en proceso de formación. Pero la verdad es que mientras mayor seas en el momento de ser operado, mejor, pero a la mayoría de la gente se le programa la intervención lo más cerca posible de la fecha de su dieciocho cumpleaños.

-Supongo que habrán pensado que vale la pena correr el riesgo –comenta Kiku.

Asiento y el paseo transcurre. El día va pasando y hablamos y reímos, haciéndome olvidar por un momento todas mis preocupaciones. Es extraño lo cercano que puedo llegar a sentirlo. Cada vez más a menudo pienso que esto también cambiará después de la operación. Él seguirá su camino y yo el mío, y no lo echaré de menos ni recordaré lo que era pasear a su lado. Me han advertido de que, después de mi intervención, puede que cambie de hábitos, pierda interés por mis antiguas aficiones y por las cosas que antes me proporcionaban placer. Otro efecto secundario de la cura.

"Los curados, incapaces de sentir un deseo intenso, se libran así tanto del dolor recordado como del futuro" (_Manual de FSS,_ "Después de la intervención", p. 132).

El mundo gira a nuestro alrededor, la gente y las calles son una larga cinta de color y sonido. El tiempo no se detiene y tras comer, nuestro paseo prosigue hacia el _Puerto Viejo, _en la dirección del antiguo sendero que discurre a lo largo de _Commercial Street. _Esta vez Kiku había escogido la ruta.

Seguimos andando hasta que nos topamos con una alambrada de tela metálica que se alza de pronto ante nosotros bloqueándonos el paso. Hay un hueco en ella que marca el comienzo de una estrecha vía de servicio. Está bloqueada con una cancela baja de metal. Kiku lo salta y me hace un gesto para que lo siga. La verdad es que no me había dado cuenta de dónde estábamos. El sendero continúa por un aparcamiento, un bosque de contenedores industriales de basura y naves de almacenamiento. Más allá se ve una fila de edificios cuadrados blancos como dientes gigantes que me resulta familiar. Esta debe de ser una de las entradas laterales al complejo de los laboratorios. Ahora veo que la verja está coronada de alambre de espino y marcada cada siete metros aproximadamente con letreros que dicen: PROPIEDAD PRIVADA. PROHIBIDO EL PASO. SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO.

-N-no deberíamos… -empiezo a decir y me tiembla la voz. No es que esté asustado ¡Un hero nunca se asusta!

-Solo será un vistazo… -Kiku sonríe levemente y sus ojos brillan de excitación y me doy cuenta de que este era su plan, este era su destino desde el principio.

Hago un rápido recorrido visual por el aparcamiento que está más allá de la puerta y por el camino a nuestra espalda. En la garita que está justo al otro lado de la entrada tampoco hay guardia. No veo cámaras de seguridad, pero seguro que hay alguna. Todos los edificios gubernamentales están vigilados. Vacilo un segundo más, luego pasó por encima de la verja y alcanzo a Kiku.

-Así debieron de entrar los inválidos –comenta como si lleváramos todo el rato hablando de lo de ayer. Realmente le fascinaba todo lo que tenía que ver con la Tierra Salvaje-. ¿No cree?

-No parece demasiado difícil.

Intento que mi voz suene natural, pero todo el asunto me inquieta: la vía de servicio y el aparcamiento, los contenedores azules y los cables eléctricos que zigzaguean por el cielo, los blancos y relucientes tejados inclinados de los laboratorios…Todo está en silencio y muy tranquilo, casi congelado, como están las cosas en un sueño o justo antes de una gran tormenta. Me gustaría volver a donde estábamos. ¡Y no estoy asustado! Pero aunque no hay nadie, tengo la sensación de que nos vigilan. Es peor que la sensación habitual de ser observado en la escuela, en la calle o incluso en casa. Recuerdo que la primera vez que usé un teléfono móvil me sorprendió una interferencia irregular que cortaba constantemente mi conversación con Kiku. La tía me explicó que era por los sistemas de escucha del gobierno, que rastrean de forma arbitraría conversaciones telefónicas, las graban y monitorizan buscando determinadas palabras como _amor, inválidos_ o _simpatizante_. Todo se hace al azar, para que sea justo. Pero muy a menudo tengo la sensación de que una enorme mirada giratoria está a punto de posarse sobre mí, esa sensación de ahogo y bloqueo a la que todo el mundo acaba acostumbrándose

-Sí. La seguridad no parece demasiado buena…

-Sería cutre hasta para un minizoo.

-Me molesta que digas eso.

La voz viene de detrás y Kiku y yo nos sobresaltamos.

Me vuelvo. El mundo parece detenerse un instante.

A nuestra espalda hay un chico con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza ladeada. Un chico de piel clara y grandes cejas, y con el pelo castaño doradao, como hojas de otoño que se preparan para caer del árbol.

Es él. Es el chico que vi ayer en los laboratorios. El inválido.

Solo que no es uno de los inválidos. Lleva una camisa azul de manga corta con vaqueros, y una identificación gubernamental plastificada sujeta al cuello de la camisa.

-Me voy dos minutos para rellenarla –señala la botella de agua que lleva-. vuelvo y me encuentro con un allanamiento en toda regla.

Estoy tan confundido que no puedo ni moverme, ni hablar, ni hacer nada. Kiku debe de pensar que estoy muy asustado. Esta vez no puedo disimularlo, así que interviene rápidamente.

-¡L-l-lo sentimos! No estábamos haciendo nada…n-nos hemos perdido…-noto por su tono de voz que él se encuentra aún más nervioso. Kiku es muy educado y siente vergüenza con facilidad.

El chico cruza los brazos sobre el pecho, balanceándose sobre los talones.

-No habéis visto los letreros de fuera ¿no? ¿Los que dicen "Prohibido el paso", "Solo personal autorizado"?

Kiku agacha la mirada sin saber que decir. Sus mejillas están totalmente rojas ante el tan embarazoso momento. Por no hablar de que encima el chico se trata de un guardia, y que tiene elementos más que suficientes para detenernos.

-N-no. No los hemos visto…-musita sin levantar la cabeza.

-Ajá. –dice él arqueando las cejas. Está claro que no nos cree, pero al menos no parece enfadado-. Pasan bastante desapercibidos. Solo hay unas cuentas docenas. Está claro que es fácil no darse cuenta.

Aparta la vista por un segundo y frunce los labios, como si estuviera evitando no reírse. No se parece a ningún otro guardia, al menos no a los típicos que se ven en la frontera y por toda la ciudad: gordos y viejos. Pienso en lo seguro que estaba ayer de que venía de la Tierra Salvaje.

Obviamente, estaba equivocado. Cuando vuelve la cabeza, veo la señal inconfundible de un curado: la marca de la operación, una cicatriz con tres patas justo detrás del oído izquierdo. Los científicos insertan ahí una aguja especial de tres puntas que se usa exclusivamente para inmovilizar al paciente de modo que se le pueda efectuar la cura. La gente presume de sus cicatrices como si fueran medallas al valor.

No puedo estar seguro de si me ha reconocido o no. Si lo ha hecho, no lo manifiesta. No puedo soportarlo más.

-Tú…yo te vi a ti… -esta vez, no soy capaz de completar la frase.

-¿Ya se conocen? –pregunta Kiku sorprendido, también sin poder evitarlo.

Él vuelve a mirarme. Su rostro tiene un aspecto totalmente sereno y profesional, pero podría jurar que veo un destello en sus ojos, una mirada de diversión o de placer.

-No –contesta suavemente-. Nunca nos hemos visto. De lo contrario me acordaría.

Tengo la impresión de que se está riendo del hero.

-Y-yo me llamo Kiku –dice Kiku-. Y él es Alfred.

-Yo soy Arthur. Encantado –mantiene sus ojos fijos en mí mientras Kiku y él se estrechan la mano, luego me la ofrece.

Yo vacilo. Nunca me ha gustado saludar estrechando la mano. Me hace sentir torpe, como si estuviera jugando a disfrazarme con ropas de adulto que me quedan demasiado grandes. Pero él sigue ahí con la mano extendida, así que alargo la mía y se la estrecho. En el momento en que nos tocamos, siento una descarga eléctrica y me retiro rápidamente.

-Alfred –Arthur inclina levemente la cabeza hacia atrás, mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados-. Bonito nombre.

Me distrae un momento su forma de pronunciarlo. En sus labios suena musical, no desmañado como lo han hecho sonar los profesores. Sus ojos son de un color verde intenso, como el color de los árboles en un día lluvioso de verano. Me recuerda a cuando Mattie y yo íbamos a la montaña con nuestra madre. La vergüenza ante aquel recuerdo me hace insistir:

-Yo si te conozco. Ayer estabas en los laboratorios. Mirando, mirándolo todo.

_Mirándome a mí._

La expresión de Arthur permanece inmutable. Ni siquiera pestañea. Entonces, me doy cuenta de lo poco heroico que estoy resultando. Ahí enfurecido, reprochándole a un desconocido que no me recuerde.

-Supongo que me has confundido con otra persona, A los guardias no se les permite la entrada a los laboratorios durante las intervenciones –sonríe-.

Durante un segundo o más nos quedamos así, mirándonos el uno al otro. Ahora sé que está mintiendo, y esa sonrisa espontánea y perezosa me da ganas de extender la mano y darle una bofetada. Aprieto los puños y respiro hondo, obligándome a mantener la calma. Un hero nunca debe dejarse llevar por sus impulsos.

Kiku interviene, rompiendo la tensión:

-A-así que eso es todo… ¿Un guardia parcial y algunos letreros de "Prohibido el paso?

Arthur me sigue mirándome medio segundo más. Luego gira la cabeza hacia Kiku, frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Estás pensando en intentarlo?

Kiku se queda inmóvil e intenta decir algo, pero parece hasta incapaz de abrir la boca. Si Arthur nos denuncia como posibles simpatizantes, nos esperan meses y meses de ser vigilados e investigados.

Arthur debe captar nuestro miedo, por lo que sonríe levemente y relaja la expresión.

-Sólo bromeaba. No parecéis precisamente terroristas –se toma un momento para respirar y volver a mirarme-. En cualquier caso, esta es solo la zona de descarga y esas cosas. La seguridad de verdad empieza más cerca de las instalaciones. Guardias a tiempo completo, cámaras, vallas electrificadas…De todo.

-E-entonces… ¿Aquí es dónde llegan los camiones? ¿Con equipo médico y…otras cosas? –pregunta Kiku, que parecía más tranquilo.

-Exactamente.

De nuevo contemplo el rostro de Arthur. No confió en él y de nuevo me pregunto por qué habrá mentido sobre su presencia ayer en los laboratorios. Quizás puede que realmente no me recuerde. Solo nos miramos unos segundos. Aun así, debería recordar el atractivo rostro del hero.

Lo observo mejor y me fijo en cada detalle suyo: En sus mechones de pelo revueltos, en la blancura de sus dientes y en la perfecta simetría de su pálido rostro. Sus vaqueros están gastados y los lleva por las caderas, sujetos con un cinturón, los cordones de sus zapatillas son de color azul tinta, muy raros, como si los hubiera pintado con rotulador.

¿Cuántos años tendrá? Parece de mi edad, pero debe de ser algo mayor. Me pregunto también si ya habrá sido emparejado. Por supuesto que lo habrán emparejado.

-Nos gustaría…echar un vistazo, si no le importa –se aventura de nuevo a decir Kiku.

Arthur lanza la botella de agua al aire y la recoge con la misma mano.

-No hay nada que ver, creedme. A menos que os gusten los desechos industriales. De eso si hay bastante. Ah, y la mejor vista de la bahía que se puede encontrar en toda la ciudad.

-_Really?_ –se me escapa ante la emoción y me avergüenzo. Siempre había sido un amante de las buenas vistas. Ya fuera en una puesta de sol o para ver los fuegos artificiales.

Arthur sonríe de lado al escucharme.

-Eso si os lo puedo enseñar. Venid.

Seguimos a Arthur y nos habla un poco sobre si mismo. Cuenta que va a la universidad, pero no pillo lo que estudia. También dice que tiene veinte años. Por suerte, evita hablar del altercado en las evaluaciones de ayer.

La vía de servicio conecta con otro sendero más estrecho, que discurre paralelo a la calle Fore, pero cortando por la empinada colina hacia el paseo marítimo. Pasamos junto a las largas naves metálicas de almacenamiento. El sol está alto y cae de plano, sin misericordia.

Cuando llegamos a la cima de la colina, jadeando un poco por el ascenso, la bahía se despliega a nuestra derecha como un mapa gigantesco, un mundo brillante y reluciente de azules y verdes. Es realmente una vista preciosa, perfecta y sin obstáculos. El cielo está lleno de orondas nubes blancas que me recuerdan a las almohadas de plumas Las gaviotas describen arcos perezosos sobre el agua, trayectorias de pájaros que se forman y deshacen en el cielo.

Kiku se adelanta unos metros.

-Es sensacional… -acto seguido saca su cámara de fotos y fotografía el bello paisaje-.

Estoy totalmente relajado, disfrutando del viento que me produce una sensación fresca y agradable. Cierro los ojos y dejo mi mente volar junto a las aves, y noto como mi cuerpo se siente en armonía con la naturaleza.

El sol parpadea como un ojo en alto y casi he olvidado que Arthur sigue ahí. Se ha quedado rezagado justo detrás de nosotros, desde que hemos llegado a la cima no hay dicho ni una palabra. Por eso, casi doy un brinco cuando se inclina hacia delante y me susurra una sola palabra al oído: "Rojo"

-¿Cómo?

Me doy la vuelta, con el corazón en un puño. Arthur está tan cerca de mí que puedo ver cada una de sus pestañas, como pinceladas perfectas en un retrato sobre lienzo; en este momento, sus ojos son literalmente luz, resplandeciendo como si estuvieran en llamas.

-¿Qué has dicho? –repito con un murmullo apenas audible.

Se acerca un poco más y pienso que me voy a desmayar, pero no puedo moverme.

He dicho que prefiero el océano cuando está rojo. No exactamente rojo. Sino el color del cielo al atardecer. Ese color rojizo que marca el final de un día. Es anaranjado.

-Has mentido –estoy enfadado, muy enfadado-. ¿Por qué has mentido?

-Claro que es incluso más bello sobre las ocho y media. Es como si el sol estuviera ardiendo, especialmente en la ensenada de _Back Cove. _Deberías verlo. Esta noche, probablemente, va a ser alucinante.

Mi cerebro se pone en marcha con dificultad, procesa lentamente sus palabras. Luego, todo encaja: me ha dado un lugar y una hora. Me está diciendo que me reuna con él.

-¿Me estás pidiendo que…? –empiezo a decir, pero justo en ese momento, Kiku se vuelve y se pone a mi lado.

-Se hace tarde…Son más de las cinco. Tenemos que irnos…Gracias por todo.

Mis pies se mueven solos, sin darme tiempo a responder. Cuando consigo girarme para ver si Arthur me hace algún tipo de señal, ya no se le ve.


End file.
